Silver Hopkins
Silver is a student studying in the Ice Prime Magic School for Magical Youngsters. He is a Shadower and is Zackary Lim's best friend. He occasionally helps Ice Prime and the others in their magical business when necessary. He was dating Charmcaster, but they broke up recently in November 2015. History (History prior to the clash with Doom-2099 will be filled in as Story Arc 14 is released.) Clashing with Dr. Doom 2099 On October 23, 2015, Commander Steve Rogers announced the reformation of the Avengers Unity Squad after the events in the Higher Evolutionary's Counter-Earth. A Dr. Doom from an alternate future crashed the ceremony, angry about the temporal disruption Earth-9168's Ice Prime caused when he went back in time to change the past. Just as Doom-2099 was about to kill him, Charmcaster and Silver appeared and saved him. With all the heroes present, Doom-2099 knew he was outnumbered and outpowered. He fled. Later, he attacked them in the Halliwell Apartment, and appeared to have something on Charmcaster and threatened to expose her secret if she did not help him. The both of them opened three portals and sent everyone off to different dimensions, splitting them up. Silver and Sky were sent to the "Yandere Simulator Universe" where the main protagonist, Ayano Aishi, is a Yandere, a student who is romantically obsessed with Taro Yamada to the point of using violent means to get him in her arms. Sky and Silver tried to leave the school, but were unable to do so as a force field was seemingly blocking their way when they tried to do so. They were confined to the areas of the school. They had a short conversation with Ayano before they decided to run away after they realized that she was insane. They were then shocked to see Ayano murdering someone from the rooftop, when they saw her near the school gate only moments ago. Ayano saw them and mouthed "kill the witnesses". She then appeared all of a sudden and attempted to stab Sky. Fortunately, Silver tackled her and she fled, leaving them perplexed as to how she managed to go so quickly from the school gate, to the rooftop and back to the ground floor. They went to the rooftop and met Oka Ruto, a girl who is obsessed with anything supernatural. She agreed to do a spell with the both of them after school. Immediately after school, Ayano attempted to kidnap Kokona Haruka, another girl who has a crush on Taro as well. Ayano injected her with tranquilizer in the storage room and Kokona let out a scream. Sky and Silver witnessed Ayano bringing Kokona into the storage room, so Silver went to inform a teacher while Sky held the door shut so that Ayano couldn't escape. Unbeknownst to them, Ayano hid Kokona's body in an instrument case and the teacher dismissed it as a prank. Ayano overheard Silver saying that she must be stopped, provoking her into transforming into an Ice Fairy. She shot them with an ice blast, and Silver instinctively puts his hands up, surprisingly deflecting the blast telekinetically. The both of them hurried to the Occult Club Room and tried to do a spell to get Ayano expelled. Ayano killed Oka, but a teacher witnessed it and expelled her. The day seemingly got reset afterwards, and just like the first time, they had the same exact conversation with Ayano when they met. They ran away again, and tried to break the girl's fall from the rooftop by letting her land in a dumpster. Unfortunately, the girl was dead. Ayano mouthed "kill the witnesses" again. Ayano seemingly attempted to stab Sky, and Silver tried to tackle her. Unfortunately, Ayano stabbed Silver instead, revealing that she was aware of the reverse in time. Silver was injured, so Sky brought him to the nurse's office and did some first aid on him. They figured out that when Ayano transformed into the ice fairy, magic was enabled. When they rushed to the rooftop, they couldn't find Oka. Ayano had already got to her. During lunchtime, Ayano also poisoned Kokona's bento, killing her. Sky then realized that before time was reset, he read everyone's minds and found out that Sakyu Basu was her next likely victim. After school, they approached Taro and Sakyu, but they were dismissed as perverts who make stupid lies to get girls to follow them and Taro and Sakyu left. Sky and Silver saw Ayano kill someone in the Occult Room and shouted for Taro. It was revealed that during lunch, after Ayano left for her class, they approached Taro first and asked him to act like he didn't know anything. Ayano, having her informant telling her about everything, splashed the both of them with a bucket of bloody water, making it look like they were the real murderers. However, they managed to convince him that all of those were Ayano's doing. She overheard him say that he was disgusted by her actions. Knowing that she could never have her Senpai, she decided to kill him. Just as she was about to stab him, she let go of the knife, revealing that she could not kill him at such close proximity as her feelings for him were too strong. She transformed into the ice fairy again and killed her Senpai. Silver wanted to save the people in this school by breaking the supposed time loop he thought they were in, but eventually decided to leave before they could be killed by her. Sky cast a spell and they were transported back to their world. They soon arrived at Doom's Throne and was attacked by Charmcaster who was in love with Doom 2099, much to their surprise. Doom 2099 surfaced Sky's demonic side with a spell and retreated into Ledgerdomain with Charmcaster while the others were attacked and subsequently abducted by Sky, who wanted to become the ruler of the Underworld by sacrificing all of them. They were trapped in a cage where magic cannot exit and were about to get killed by Sky. As a last resort tactic, they fled to Ledgerdomain by summoning the Door to Anywhere. There, they managed to bring Charmcaster back to their side as Doom-2099 betrayed her after she stole their powers. Charmaster returned their powers back, but Doom-2099 was able to get back Ice Prime, Tara and Silver's powers. He retreated to his home dimension, Earth-2099. There, they met one of their descendants, Valarie Summers. Doom 2099 revealed that Charmcaster was the one who killed Gwen and stole her Charms of Bezel. He resurrected her in order to taunt Charmcaster, but with the help of Valarie, they defeated Doom. After returning to the present, Silver followed Charmcaster to a graveyard where she met up with Kevin Levin. She gave him a ball of power, one that can only be obtained from a demon. After Kevin left, Silver confronted her about it. Before even letting her explain, he concluded that Charmcaster wanted to use Kevin to collect powers so that she could rule the Underworld. Feeling angry and misunderstood, she left. Silver and the others went to the Underworld (without Charmcaster) to turn Sky good again. They succeeded by forcing Sky to feel Tara's love for him, allowing his human half to overpower his demonic half. Sky revealed that while he was still evil, he saw Charmcaster obtaining a power orb from a demon and read her mind. Kevin was actually suffering from a magical virus cast on him by a sorcerer. He could suppress the virus temporarily by absorbing power orbs. Charmcaster was planning to use the Charms of Bezel to cure him. Unfortunately, because of the misunderstanding between Charmcaster and Silver, she became bitter and transferred the Nothingness into Sky, effectively turning him evil again. Tara was forced to vanquish him. Witch vs Inhuman War (And the time loop) On February 26 to 28, 2016, Zack, Silver's best friend, attended some sort of selection camp and was telling him about it on the following day when they were interrupted by two students discussing about how much they hate Inhumans. The two of them realized that it might be possible that everyone is mind controlled by Ahura to hate either Inhumans or Witches. Silver managed to cast a spell to rid the training room of magic, effectively undoing any forms of compulsion on anyone in that room. They decided to trick Ahura into believing that they were still fighting against each other, but in reality, their skulls have already been coated with diamond, rendering them immune to any form of compulsion, magical or psychic. They attacked Ahura after pretending to fight with each other and caught him by surprise, Unfortunately, Ahura overpowered Leo and was about to pull his heart out. Zack appeared out of nowhere and he opened a portal in front of Ice Prime's hand, allowing him to pull Ahura's heart out. Synapse appeared out of nowhere and condemned them to be burned at the stake. Just as Marcelyn was about to die, she managed to tap into the power of all the spirits in the spiritual plane and reversed time. Leo, being able to counter every power used on him, was immune to that and that created a time loop. Time was reversed, but Leo's body remained. Thus, each time Marcelyn reverses time, one more Leo would exist. In summary, the time loop starts with Leo and the others getting killed by Synapse, and then time reverses and Leo tried to stop them from killing Ahura but Ahura was killed eventually by another version of Leo because Zack was about to be killed by Ahura. Time reverses and Leo tried to compel Synapse to help them, but Synapse, being an Inhuman with psychic powers, is immune to Leo's compulsion and she helped another version of Leo "kill" Leo. Time reverses again and Leo wakes up in a new body. He watches a new Leo try to stop them from killing Ahura but an older version of Leo kills Ahura. Time reverses, and this time, Leo gets Synapse to help him kill the earlier version of Leo. After time reverses, Leo is now the one killing Ahura after watching an earlier version of Leo stop the others from killing Ahura. Leo knew they were in a time loop, but since he is the reason why the time loop occurs, whatever he does continues the time loop. However, due to Irvin's psychic abilities, he was able to sense that they were in a time loop. They eventually realized that Ahura was not the one compelling the entire world. It was the Skwitches. They freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion and broke the time loop. Powers and Abilities Silver is a Shadower, whose powers come from witchcraft, fairy magic, mana and shamanism. As such, he possesses a wide range of abilities, being able to use any power that has the "-kinesis" suffix. In order to activate his powers, Silver has to verbally say the power he is using. As such, his power is limited by his vocabulary. Silver also has the ability to manipulate mana. Where this ability came from is currently unknown, but with his mana abilities, he was able to create a new term, "manakinesis". He successfully used "manakinesis" to absorb and redirect a mana blast. He was even able to absorb Anodites with that. As such, he now has the ability to manipulate mana, like Anodites can, and cast spells with his mana powers. In order to use his powers, he has to verbally say out the power he is using. For example, if he wants to move things with his mind, he'll have to say "telekinesis!". Besides being able to use powers that has the "-kinesis" suffix, SIlver can also perform very specific rituals as his powers originate from several sources, given the right ingredients. Silver has been shown to have used the following powers: * Umbrakinesis: The ability to manipulate darkness. Silver has used this power to generate dark portals to move from place to place quickly. * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with one's mind. This is one of Silver's most often used power. He has also, by combining power with Charmcaster, broke Dr. Doom 2099's telekinetic grasp on Ice Prime. * Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate time. Silver, when combining powers with Charmcaster, has used this power to unfreeze Quicksilver in time when Dr. Doom from 2099 froze him. * Kinetikinesis: The ability to manipulate kinetic energy. Silver has used this power to charge himself with kinetic energy, making his punches more impactful. Silver has also charged himself with kinetic energy to move faster as well. * Geokinesis: The ability to manipulate elements derived from the earth. Silver tried to destroy Charmcaster's rock monsters but it did not workDrained Dry. * Chlorokinesis: The ability to manipulate plant-life. He used this power to ensnare 2099 Gwendolyn. * Manakinesis: A term he invented in order to absorb a Red Anodite. He absorbed her twice, once prior to 2015 and the other time in Doom 2099's castle when they went to the year 2099. * Electrokinesis: '''The ability to manipulate electricity. Silver has generated bolts of lightning with this power. * '''Mana Manipulation: Silver has gained the powers of the Red Anodite and can manipulate mana and casts spells. References Category:Characters